marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot, Part 1: With Great Power (episode of Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility)
Pilot, Part 1: With Great Power is the first episode of the first season of ''Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility''. Characters Featured character(s) * Peter Parker (First appearance) Supporting characters * Aunt May (First appearance) * Uncle Ben (First appearance) * Gwen Stacy (First appearance) * Harry Osborn (First appearance) * Flash Thompson (First appearance) * Liz Allen (First appearance) * Sally Arvil (First appearance) * Kenny McFarlane (First appearance) * Randy Robertson (First appearance) * Jason Macandale (First appearance) * Miles Warren (First appearance) * Farley Stillwell (First appearance) * Miles Morales (First appearance; unseen) Antagonists * None Locations * Earth-79643 (First appearance) ** New York City (First appearance) ***Parker's house (First appearance) *** Midtown High School (First appearance) *** Miles Warren's Lab (First appearance) *** Midtown Memorial Hospital (First appearance) Plot The episode begins in the room of a teenager named Peter Parker. He is then called by his Aunt and Uncle who exclaim that he needs to go to the field trip that Peter was exited for. Peter then quickly gets out of bed, says goodbye to his family, grabs his lunch, and goes to the school bus. Then, he goes sit with his friends, the rich Harry Osborn and Peter's crush, Gwen Stacy. Once they get there one of the jocks, Flash Thompson, from their school, grabs Peter's lunch and then when Harry tries to defend Peter, Flash grabs his shirt and throws him out of the way after laughing. The scene then cuts to the class walking around the lab when a two scientists, Farley Stilwell and Miles Warren, unveil a new, revolutionary type of performance-enhancing drug; the Oz formula. They show off holographic recordings of test subjects who had been injected with the formula in order to show off their strength, speed, and agility. However, unbeknownst to the students, above them, a small spider, one of the many animals which had been exposed to the formula and also escaped containment, lowers itself down via a strand of webbing. The spider gently lands on Peter's hand, biting him, and he throws it across the room. Everyone panics until Flash squashes the arachnid. Peter starts feeling ill and collapses. At the hospital, as Aunt May and Uncle Ben watch their beloved nephew's chest rise and fall gently, Farley Stilwell and Miles Warren watch from afar. Warren suggests that they watch over Peter and check his vitals because of the Oz formula currently in his system. Stilwell, believing that Warren merely wants to see the results of their formula, protests this, but Warren pulls rank on Stilwell and goes ahead with it anyways, secretly planting a tracking device on Peter's jacket as May and Ben haul him off to the car to take him home. The next morning Peter wakes up from the hospital to see Harry, Gwen, Uncle Ben, and Aunt May watching him from afar with tears in their eyes. Everyone hugs Peter who asks why they are hugging him. Ben tells him that the doctors say that he will survive and tomorrow can go back to school. Trivia * This episode is loosely based on Ultimate Spider-Man #1. Category:Spider-Man: Power and Responsability Category:Stop motion Category:Minimates Category:Episodes Category:Spider-Man Category:Youtube Category:Benspider